boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Spider-Man Ulimited
Spider-Man Unlimited is an American animated series by Saban Entertainment. Plot While covering the launch of John Jameson's one-man mission to Counter-Earth (another Earth located on the far side of the Sun), Spider-Man attempts to stop his two symbiote adversaries Venom and Carnage from boarding the shuttlecraft. Blamed for losing contact with Jameson by J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle, Spider-Man becomes a target of persecution by the media and the public at large, with a bounty placed on his head. Spider-Man ''discreetly borrowed'' nanotechnology from Reed Richards to design a new suit that incorporates built in webshooters, stealth technology and anti-symbiote sonic weaponry. Making his way to the planet, Spider-Man learns that Jameson has fallen in with a band of freedom fighters opposed to the High Evolutionary whose Beastials, hybrids of animal and humanoid attributes, are the dominant species whilst humans are the second-class minority. With Jameson reluctant to return until all of the Beastials are defeated, Spider-Man elects to remain on Counter-Earth, blending in as best as he can as Peter Parker, and fighting the High Evolutionary and his Knights of Wundagore alongside the rebels as Spider-Man. It is soon discovered that Venom and Carnage are also on Counter-Earth, and are following orders from the Synoptic, a hive-minded legion of Counter-Earth symbiotes. This series also shows the animated version of John Jameson's Man-Wolf form, as well as superhero versions of mainstream villains the Green Goblin and the Vulture. Characters Heroes * Peter Parker/Spider-Man (voiced by Rino Romano) – A photographer for the Daily Bugle newspaper who was bitten by a genetically altered spider and received spider-like abilities, becoming the superhero known as Spider-Man. The series begins with Spider-Man attempting to stop Venom and Carnage from escaping in a rocket piloted by John Jameson. Failing to stop them, Venom and Carnage took the ship Counter-Earth, with Jameson hostage. Peter borrowed nanotechnology from Reed Richards to design a new suit to counter the symbiotes' powers. He travels to Counter-Earth where he learns that Jameson has fallen in with a band of freedom fighters opposed to the High Evolutionary whose Beastials, hybrids of animal and humanoid attributes, are the dominant species whilst humans are the second-class minority. * Dr. Naoko Yamada-Jones (voiced by Akiko Morison) – A doctor on Counter-Earth. After Peter rescues her son, Shane, from a Machine Man, she gave Peter an offer to live in her house for rent for two weeks, which he accepts. She is married to Hector Jones, her long lost husband. She has a dislike for Spider-Man despite his heroics as she is unaware that Spider-Man is actually Peter Parker. * Shane Yamada-Jones (voiced by Rhys Huber) – The 10-year-old only son of Dr. Naoko Yamada and Hector Jones. He looks up to Peter and hates when Peter and Naoko fight as it reminds him of his parents fighting and eventual split. He, like his mother, doesn't know of Peter's Spider-Man secret. * John Jameson/Man-Wolf (voiced by John Payne II as John Jameson, Scott McNeil as Man-Wolf) – A member of the rebels which is a team who fights against the High Evolutionary. He crashed on Counter-Earth due to interference from Venom and Carnage, who had stowed aboard his ship. He and Spider-Man joined the human rebels to fight the High Evolutionary and his Beastials and restore peace to Counter-Earth. Later on as seen in the episode "Ill Met by Moonlight", the High Evolutionary had experimented on Jameson and every time he gets angry he becomes the Man-Wolf, marking Man-Wolf's first animated appearance. * Counter-Earth Rebellion - A group of humans that lead a rebellion against the High Evolutionary's forces. ** Karen O'Malley (voiced by Kim Hawthorne) – She is another member of the Rebellion and John Jameson's love interest. In episode 12 it is revealed that she is the granddaughter of the High Evolutionary. He made some experiments on her when she was still in her mother's womb, thus giving her abnormal strength and agility. She share resemblance with Mary-Jane Watson in appearance. ** Daniel Bromely (voiced by Christopher Gaze) - Another member of the Rebellion, he came to New York City with his family before the High Evolutionary take over Counter-Earth, and he is one of the few humans that lived a normal life before the Beastials was created. His family was taken to Castle Wundagore by the High Evolutionary and they were never seen again, Bromely was angered with the High Evolutionary that destroyed his life and family and decided to join the Human Rebels. He worked with John Jameson in the Human Rebels and met Spider-Man when he was sent to rescue him from the Knights of Wundagore that tried to reveal his true race. ** Git Hoskins – Git is a member of the rebels. Sir Ram made an experiment on Git when he was young, resulting in him having mummy-like bandages and giving him the powers to stretch and control his bandages. Due to his appearance, he didn't have any friends growing up. Because of this, he has a grudge against Sir Ram. ** X-51 (voiced by Dale Wilson) – X-51 was an obsolete Machine Man who crashed and unexpectedly gained sentience. As the result, the android becomes benevolent and protects humans from the High Evolutionary. He saved Shane from a giant rhino. The High Evolutionary wanted him to conduct experiments on him to learn his developments. He was kidnapped by the High Evolutionary, but was saved by Spider-Man, Karen and John. Sir Ram later implanted a chip for a trap against the rebels but Spider-Man destroys it. After defeating Sir Ram, X-51 joins the rebels for both humanity and machines' freedom. Villains * High Evolutionary (voiced by Richard Newman) - The main villain of the series, the High Evolutionary, disgusted with the behavior of human on Earth, believed that a greater genetic diversity heightens survival traits. He left Earth to travel to Counter-Earth to begin anew, but found the same destructive tendencies that Human's had plagued his Earth. The High Evolutionary then proceeded to create a new society, with his human/animal creatures loyal only to him called Beastials (Half-humans, Half-animals). The High Evolutionary also created an elite squad of Beastials called the Knights of Wundagore, who also use the Machine Men as law enforcers to keep the humans in order. The New York City on Counter-Earth is divided vertically with humans living on the bottom and the Beastials living miles above the street, ruling with an iron fist. The High Evolutionary's plan was simple, to turn this planet into an earthly paradise, no matter what it takes, that is until Spider-Man and the Symbiotes led by Venom and Carnage arrived. In the second to last episode of the series, it was revealed to the High Evolutionary that he is the grandfather of Karen O'Malley and that he experimented on her when she was young. The High Evolutionary was injured during the series finale in a fight against Spider-Man, Green Goblin and The Rebellion, led by Karen and John Jameson. * Knights of Wundagore - A group of elite Beastials who serve the High Evolutionary. ** Lord Tyger (voiced by David Sobolov) – Lord Tyger is one of the High Evolutionary's first New Men and was later placed as the leader of the Knights of Wundagore. ** Sir Ram (voiced by Ron Halder) - One of the High Evolutionary's Knights of Wundagore and a genetically evolved ram. ** Lady Ursula (voiced by Tasha Simms) - One of the High Evolutionary's Knights of Wundagore and a genetically evolved bear. ** Lady Vermin (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - One of the High Evolutionary's Knights of Wundagore and a genetically evolved rat. When Spider-Man came to Counter-Earth, she was immediately attracted to him. She usually was trying to seduce Spider-Man. When she caught Spider-Man inside Wundagore Castle, he tricked her into thinking he wanted to see her, much to her happiness. Later, Spider-Man states that she was "Getting Ready" when he knocked her out. *** Machine Men (voiced by Dale Wilson) - The Machine Men are robots that serve as the law enforces of the High Evolutionary. * Eddie Brock/Venom (voiced by Brian Drummond) - One of the series' main villains, by this time, the Venom Symbiote has merged completely with him and he attempts to conquer Counter-Earth alongside Carnage with an invasion of Symbiotes. Eddie himself is briefly separated from Venom in the episode "One is the Loneliest Number". * Cletus Kasady/Carnage (voiced by Michael Donovan) - One of the series' main villains, The symbiote is in complete control of Kasady and works well with Venom. They traveled to Counter Earth to join the Symnoptic, a similar hive mind of symbiotes. * Electro (voiced by Dale Wilson) - The Counter-Earth version of Electro, he's a Beastial electric eel that possesses electrical powers. In episode 8, Electro is a guard for the High Evolutionary's main base, Wundagore Castle. During the fight, Spider-Man continues to make references about the original Electro. * The Hunter (voiced by Paul Dobson) - The Counter-Earth version of Kraven the Hunter, he is one of a few humans that the High Evolutionary allows to live in the upper parts of the city. He works as a mercenary for both the rebels and the High Evolutionary and is hired by the latter to hunt and kill, and/or capture Spider-Man. Upon breaking into his lair, Spider-Man discovered that the Hunter was using a toxic formula that when mixed with certain animal pheromones gives traits of that animal to the drinker, but also poisons bone marrow, screws up the liver, and cuts your lifespan in half to which the Hunter stated it's a necessary sacrifice for the power it brings. Spider-Man defeats him by trouncing him and turning his security system against him stating that he now knows the Hunter's secret and if he comes after the Rebels or him again, he will use this knowledge to beat him into the ground. Category:Animated television series based on Marvel Comics Category:Episode list using the default LineColor Category:Fox network shows Category:Jetix Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Sequel television series Category:Animated Spider-Man television series Category:Spider-Man Unlimited Category:Television series by Saban Entertainment Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fiction television series Category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:TV Shows Category:Marvel Animation Category:Fox Kids Category:Playhouse Disney Ireland Category:Boing Category:Boing (Spain) Category:MTV Category:MTV2 Category:MTV3 Category:Hungama TV Category:Global TV Category:ZigZap Category:ZOOM (Israel) Category:ZDF Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Shows that originally aired on Cartoon Network